Unwilling
by amka
Summary: Emi, anak kecil berusia tiga tahun lucu imut (menurut Kagami), adalah buah hati dari Aomine dan seseorang yang sampai sekarang belum diketahui oleh Kagami meskipun mereka sudah bersama selama kurang lebih satu tahun dan sudah tinggal bersama di apartemennya Aomine kurang lebih enam bulan yang lalu. Setiap Kagami menanyakan siapa identitas ibunya Emi, Aomine pasti selalu menghindar


Disclaimer © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

WARNING: OOC, AU, OC, Typo

Italic: flashback

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi,"

"Pagi," jawab Kagami dan melihat Aomine menghampiri mereka masih sambil menguap. Dia lalu berhenti di sebelah Kagami kemudian membungkuk untuk mencium anak berumur tiga tahun yang sebelumnya sedang memakan sarapannya dan membuat anak dengan rambut biru gelap itu tertawa-tawa.

Kagami yang sebelumnya tersenyum melihat pemandangan di depannya, menjadi mengerutkan keningnya ketika Aomine tidak berhenti menciumi anaknya.

"Aomine, biarkan Emi makan dulu," kata Kagami dan menarik kaos Aomine untuk menghentikan perbuatannya.

Aomine menggerutu sebelum berbalik menghadap Kagami dan memegang pipinya. "Kalau begitu…" katanya sambil menyeringai dan berganti mencium Kagami.

Setelah beberapa saat mereka berciuman, Kagami melepaskan dirinya tapi kedua tangannya masih memeluk Aomine. "Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapanmu."

"Ya, aku sudah memegangnya sekarang." balas Aomine dan mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada Kagami.

"Oh ya sangat cerdas, makan sarapanmu." Kagami berkata dan melepaskan dirinya dari Aomine.

Aomine merengek sebentar sebelum duduk di depan anaknya untuk memakan sarapannya seperti perintah Kagami.

"Kau mau menambah telurmu lagi, Emi? Ini, makan yang banyak," Kagami berkata dan menambahkan telur orak-arik ke piring Emi.

"Aku juga mau telur lagi." kata Aomine sambil menyodorkan piringnya yang masih berisi setengah sarapannya ke Kagami.

"Ambil sendiri." balas Kagami yang duduk di sebelah Emi untuk memakan sarapannya.

"Hey, kenapa cuma Emi yang kau ambilkan telur?"

"Karena kau tidak lucu seperti Emi," jawab Kagami pendek.

"Memangnya kau pikir Emi mendapat kelucuannya dari siapa?"

"Pastinya bukan darimu." balas Kagami.

Aomine mendengus lalu kembali memakan sarapannya. "Kau jadi libur, 'kan hari ini?"

Kagami mengangguk. "Ya, aku bisa menutup kedai sehari,"

"Terima kasih." ucap Aomine tulus.

"Tidak masalah, jadi aku bisa seharian dengan Emi." balas Kagami, memegang tangan Aomine dan tersenyum kepadanya.

Biasanya saat mereka berdua pergi untuk bekerja, mereka akan menitipkan Emi ke Kuroko yang bekerja di penitipan anak di kota mereka. Tetapi karena tempat penitipan anak itu sedang tutup karena pemiliknya sedang mempunyai acara lain dan Kuroko sedang sakit di rumah, jadi Kagami memutuskan untuk menutup kedainya dan menjaga Emi. Aomine sebenarnya ingin cuti satu hari untuk menjaga anaknya tapi karena saat ini kerjaannya masih sangat banyak dan tidak bisa ditinggalkan makanya daripada nanti dia harus begadang untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, Kagami menawarkan diri untuk menjaga Emi.

Emi, anak kecil berusia tiga tahun lucu imut (menurut Kagami), adalah buah hati dari Aomine dan seseorang yang sampai sekarang belum diketahui oleh Kagami meskipun mereka sudah bersama selama kurang lebih satu tahun dan sudah tinggal bersama di apartemennya Aomine kurang lebih enam bulan yang lalu. Setiap Kagami menanyakan siapa identitas ibunya Emi, Aomine pasti selalu menghindar untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kagami sampai membuat Kagami berhenti menanyakannya dan fokus kepada Emi. Dan meskipun Emi bukan anaknya sendiri, tetapi dia tetap mencintainya karena siapa yang tidak akan jatuh cinta kepada balita unyu yang menggemaskan seperti Emi. Meskipun kelihatannya tidak seperti itu, tapi Kagami suka sekali dengan anak kecil dan kalau wajahnya tidak membuat setiap anak yang melihatnya menangis, pasti Kagami akan ikut bekerja seperti Kuroko. Jadi karena penampilan wajahnya tidak _support_ untuk bekerja di _baby daycare_ , Kagami memutuskan untuk membuka kedai makanan karena selain anak-anak, dia juga punya _passion_ untuk memasak. Di kedainya juga dia pertama kali bertemu dengan Aomine dan Emi yang sekarang sudah menjadi bagian dari hidupnya.

.

 _Kagami mengerutkan keningnya ketika mendengar suara bayi menangis dari depan. Siapa orang tua tidak bertanggung jawab yang meninggalkan anaknya sendirian sampai membuatnya menangis seperti itu. Karena kebetulan sekarang dia bekerja sendirian karena dua "_ partner _" nya sedang libur bersamaan (meskipun Kagami sebagai "_ owner _" dari kedainya tapi dia tidak ingin menganggap mereka karyawan karena mereka adalah saudaranya dan temannya waktu SMA dulu yaitu Himuro dan Furihata). Untungnya, hari ini kedainya agak sepi jadi dia bisa menangani kedainya sendirian. Ketika keluar, Kagami melihat balita yang mungkin berumur dua tahun sedang berada di_ baby stroller _-nya dan menangis. Kagami melihat kedainya yang kosong dan mengangkat bayi itu untuk menenangkannya._

" _Hey,"_

 _Kagami menengokkan wajahnya ketika mendengar suara berat menyapanya. Dia melihat laki-laki dengan rambut biru dan kulit cokelat yang mungkin mempunyai tinggi yang sama dengannya. Kagami langsung memasang tanda bahaya di kepalanya takut kalau orang ini adalah oknum penculik bayi yang sedang marak melakukan operasi akhir-akhir ini._

" _J-jangan mendekat!" kata Kagami dan agak mundur sambil memegang bayi di tangannya lebih erat. Dia yakin kalau dia pasti akan bisa mengalahkan orang ini kalau orang ini mengajak berkelahi tapi dia takut kalau sampai melukai bayi di tangannya ini._

" _Hey, itu anakku." balas orang itu yang kembali maju menghampiri Kagami._

" _Aku bilang jangan mendekat! Aku bisa menekan tombol ini dan polisi pasti akan datang!" kata Kagami yang tangannya akan memencet tombol kebakaran._

" _Pertama, itu tombol kebakaran dan bukan polisi yang akan datang ke sini tapi pemadam kebakaran," balas orang itu yang kelihatannya sedang mencoba untuk tidak tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Kagami. "Dan itu anakku yang kau gendong."_

 _Kagami masih tidak percaya. "Kalau dia anakmu, kenapa kau malah meninggalkannya dan membiarkannya menangis?"_

" _Aku ke toilet sebentar tadi," jawab orang itu. "Dan aku sudah menyuruh Tetsu untuk menjaganya. Sialan, di mana Tetsu."_

" _Aku tidak percaya padamu! Kau pasti penculik!"_

" _Aomine-_ kun _bukan penculik, Kagami-_ kun _,"_

 _Kagami dan orang asing itu sama-sama berteriak kaget ketika tiba-tiba muncul suara di samping mereka._

" _Kuroko!"_

" _Tetsu!"_

" _Meskipun wajahnya memenuhi syarat untuk menjadi penculik," lanjut laki-laki dengan rambut dan mata sewarna langit itu._

" _Oi!" seru Aomine tidak terima wajahnya disamakan dengan penculik bayi. "Kau darimana?"_

" _Maaf Aomine-_ kun _, aku beli susu di_ vending machine _tadi untuk Emi-_ chan _. Saat mendengarnya menangis aku langsung kembali tapi Kagami-_ kun _sudah menenangkannya." kata Kuroko._

" _Hah? Sejak kapan kau ada di sini?" tanya Kagami._

" _Sejak kau mengangkat Emi-_ chan _untuk menghentikannya menangis." jawab Kuroko._

Damn _Kuroko dan sifat hilangnya._

" _Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Kagami lagi. "Dan kau kenal dia?"_

" _Ya, ini Aomine Daiki-_ kun _," Kuroko mengenalkan orang itu ke Kagami. "Dan Aomine-_ kun _, ini orang yang akan aku kenalkan padamu, Kagami Taiga-_ kun _."_

 _Kagami masih bengong._

" _Dan itu anaknya Aomine-_ kun _yang kau bawa."_

" _Oh." Kagami dengan wajah merah padam kemudian memberikan balita di tangannya ke Aomine. "M-maaf."_

" _Sudah tidak menganggapku penculik lagi?" Aomine bertanya sambil menyeringai ke Kagami._

" _A-aku tidak tahu kalau dia anakmu," kata Kagami dengan pipi memerah. Bodoh sekali dia!_

" _Kau benar Tetsu, dia manis." kata Aomine dan Kuroko mengangguk._

" _S-siapa yang manis!" seru Kagami sebelum kembali ke belakang karena dia sudah sangat malu dan wajahnya sangat panas, mungkin dia bisa menggoreng tempura udang di wajahnya sekarang._

 _Kemudian ketika Aomine akan kembali, Kagami mengajaknya makan malam untuk menebus karena sudah mencurigai Aomine yang tidak-tidak. Setelah itu, sejak kejadian salah paham itu, Kagami menjadi dekat dengan Aomine sampai membuat mereka berhubungan romantis sampai sekarang._

.

"Aku akan mencoba pulang lebih awal nanti," kata Aomine setelah mereka selesai sarapan dan Aomine akan berangkat bekerja.

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu, Emi akan baik-baik saja denganku," balas Kagami dengan Emi di gendongannya.

"Tidak apa-apa aku ingin pulang dan bertemu dengan kalian lagi."

Kagami tersenyum. "Kami akan menunggumu kalau begitu,"

" _Bye_ Emi, Papa akan segera pulang." Aomine membungkuk dan mencium pipi anaknya yang tertawa-tawa dan menjambak rambut pendek Aomine.

" _Bye_ Papa," kata Kagami dan melambai-lambaikan tangan mungil Emi.

"Aku berangkat," pamit Aomine dan mencium kening Kagami.

"Selamat jalan."

.

.

.

"Mm… coba agak ke kiri lagi dan berdiri di sebelah patung itu," Kagami memberi instruksi kepada Aomine lewat lensa kameranya. Mereka kebetulan mempunyai hari libur yang sama (meskipun Kagami bisa libur semaunya karena dia adalah bosnya sendiri) dan memutuskan untuk liburan di taman bermain yang baru buka di kota mereka bersama Emi.

"Di sini?"

"Ya di situ bagus, ok _say cheese_ ," kata Kagami dan mengambil gambar Aomine bersama Emi yang sedang tertawa dengan matanya yang tertutup.

"Ayo foto bersama," ajak Aomine dan Kagami segera menghampiri Aomine.

"Siapa yang akan mengambil gambar?" tanya Kagami, menerima Emi yang diserahkan padanya.

"Tunggu, aku akan meminta tolong," Aomine lalu mencegat salah satu pengunjung taman bermain dan meminta tolong untuk mengambil foto mereka.

"Siap?" orang asing yang mau dimintai tolong oleh Aomine itu mengarahkan kamera ke arah Aomine dan Kagami dan Emi.

"Oke." Aomine berpose menyamping dengan mencium pipi Kagami dengan Kagami tersenyum ke arah kamera dengan Emi di gendongannya.

"Terima kasih," kata Aomine ketika mereka sudah diambil gambarnya.

"Ayo makan siang dulu sebelum melanjutkan bermain," ajak Kagami.

"Oke," balas Aomine dan mengambil tas keranjang yang sudah berisi makan siang mereka yang sudah disiapkan Kagami tadi sebelum mereka berangkat. "Aku tadi melihat tempat yang sejuk buat makan."

Kagami mengangguk dan mengikuti Aomine menuju tempat yang dimaksud Aomine untuk makan siang. Selama perjalanan, dia melihat keluarga-keluarga lain yang juga sedang mengunjungi taman bermain itu. Banyak dari keluarga itu adalah keluarga muda dengan anak kecil mereka sepertinya dan Aomine. Perbedaannya adalah mereka semua adalah keluarga yang "normal" yang lengkap dengan ayah dan ibu. Kagami lalu menunduk untuk melihat Emi yang melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke badut-badut yang berkeliaran sambil tertawa-tawa yang membuat Kagami tersenyum karena kelucuan Emi. Mungkin sekarang Emi belum mengerti, tapi nanti pasti dia akan menanyakan di mana ibunya dan kenapa dia tidak mempunyai ibu. Kagami semakin mengeratkan pelukannya ke Emi dan mencium rambutnya yang sama dengan warna rambut Aomine.

"Kagami, katanya kau mau membuat _cheese fondue_?" tanya Aomine setelah mereka sampai di tempat tujuan untuk makan siang dan sudah membuka bekal yang sudah disiapkan oleh Kagami sebelumnya.

"Tidak," jawab Kagami dan mengocok-ngocok botol susu Emi agar susu bubuknya tercampur dengan air hangat. "Aku bilang aku akan membuatnya kalau kau benar-benar akan menghabiskannya."

"Aku berjanji akan menghabiskannya," jawab Aomine, mengigit _sandwich_ tuna yang dibuat Kagami untuk makan siang mereka.

"Kau juga bilang begitu terakhir kali dan apa yang terjadi? Aku harus membuangnya karena kau tidak memakannya," balas Kagami dan mengambil bola karet yang dimainkan Emi secara halus lalu memberikannya susunya. "Emi, ayo minum susumu."

"Aku akan menghabiskannya kali ini, aku janji." Aomine berkata dengan jarinya membentuk simbol " _peace_ ".

Kagami menghela napas. "Akan aku lihat apakah masih ada keju di kedai."

" _Yes_ , terima kasih." Aomine tersenyum lebar dan mencium pipi Kagami.

Kagami memutar bola matanya kemudian menatap Emi. "Emi, kau mau roti?" tanyanya kemudian memberikan roti ke Emi yang berada di pangkuan Aomine.

"Hey, Aomine,"

"Hm?" balas Aomine yang masih menunduk untuk menyuapi Emi.

"Apa kau tidak khawatir dengan Emi?"

"Kenapa?" Aomine menatap Kagami heran.

" _Well_ … bagaimana nanti kalau Emi menanyakan ibunya? Mungkin dia tidak mengerti sekarang, tapi nanti kalau Emi sudah sekolah dan mempunyai teman dia pasti akan menanyakan di mana ibunya."

"Kau bisa menjadi ibunya Emi," balas Aomine.

"Aku serius!"

"Kagami," mulai Aomine. "Emi sudah mempunyaiku dan dia juga mempunyaimu sekarang dan aku pikir itu sudah cukup untuknya."

"Tapi tetap saja itu berbeda,"

"Apanya yang berbeda? Emi akan tetap mendapatkan cinta seperti anak-anak lain, tidak ada yang berbeda."

"Tapi—"

"Kalau Emi bertanya aku akan menjelaskannya, dia pasti mengerti." kata Aomine meyakinkan Kagami.

"Oke," balas Kagami tersenyum. "Lalu kalau aku yang bertanya apakah kau mau menjawab?"

"Sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat." jawab Aomine dingin.

.

.

.

"Aomine, tenang dulu. Aku tidak bisa mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan," kata Kagami. "Kau sudah memberi Emi plesternya? Aku pikir masih ada di kotak obat di kamar mandi. Coba kau cari dulu, sebentar lagi aku pulang, aku akan mampir ke minimarket sebentar nanti untuk membeli plester… oke aku akan segera pulang."

"Aomine lagi?"

Kagami menghela napas dan mengembalikan telepon genggamnya ke sakunya. "Ya, panas Emi tidak turun-turun dan dia juga tidak berhenti menangis. Aku sangat khawatir sekarang." kata Kagami menjawab pertanyaan Himuro.

Emi sedang demam sekarang dan karena beberapa hari yang lalu Kagami sudah menutup kedainya, Aomine gantian yang akan merawat Emi di rumah. Tadi pagi sebelum Kagami akan berangkat bekerja, panas Emi tidak begitu tinggi jadi Kagami merasa agak tenang akan meninggalkan Emi. Tapi menurut laporan Aomine yang meneleponnya setiap sejam sekali, panas Emi menjadi semakin tinggi dan dia tidak mau berhenti menangis yang membuat Aomine menjadi panik karena sebelumnya Emi tidak pernah sakit sampai seperti ini.

"Kau pulang saja Taiga kalau begitu," kata Himuro. "Lagipula sebentar lagi kedai juga akan tutup, aku dan Furihata- _kun_ yang akan menangani sisanya."

"Apakah tidak apa-apa aku meninggalkanmu sendiri?"

"Tenang saja Taiga," jawab Himuro sambil tersenyum. "Aomine kelihatannya lebih membutuhkanmu di rumah."

"Oh terima kasih Tatsuya, aku berhutang padamu." kata Kagami dan melepas _apron_ nya sebelum segera keluar kedainya untuk pulang.

"Hati-hati…"

.

"Aku pulang."

"Kagami…"

Kagami langsung disambut oleh Aomine yang wajahnya sudah sangat cemas dengan Emi yang masih ada di gendongannya dan masih menangis.

"Hey, bagaimana Emi?" Kagami langsung menghampiri Aomine dan memegang kening Emi yang masih panas.

"Badannya masih panas dan dia tidak mau berhenti menangis. Apa yang harus kulakukan?" kata Aomine dengan matanya yang sembab karena air mata. "Aku ayah yang payah."

"Hey, kau tidak payah, kau ayah yang mengagumkan," Kagami berkata dan menyeka air mata Aomine kemudian mencium pipinya. "Kau sudah melakukan yang kau bisa untuk Emi."

"Tapi kenapa Emi masih menangis?" tanya Aomine yang air matanya kembali merebak.

"Emi sedang sakit sekarang, jadi wajar kalau dia menangis. Biarkan aku yang mengendongnya, kau pasti capek." balas Kagami dan mengambil Emi dari Aomine. "Kau sudah menelepon Midorima?"

"Belum."

"Aku yang akan meneleponnya," Kagami kemudian mengambil telepon genggamnya masih sambil mengayun-ayunkan Emi di gendongannya. "Kau sudah makan?"

Aomine menggeleng.

"Ahomine, kenapa kau belum makan? Kau mau sakit juga?" Kagami mengomel.

"Maaf."

Kagami menghela napas lalu duduk di sebelah Aomine. Dia kemudian membuka telepon genggamnya dan mencari kontak Midorima. Setelah menemukannya, dia lalu menekan tombol telepon untuk memanggil Midorima.

"Halo Midorima, kau masih praktik?" tanya Kagami setelah Midorima menjawab panggilannya. "Emi demam sekarang, bisakah kau mampir ke apartemenku sebentar dan memeriksanya?... Ya, oke terima kasih." Setelah selesai berbicara dengan Midorima, Kagami meletakkan telepon genggamnya di meja di depannya. "Midorima akan ke sini sebentar lagi. Kau mau aku buatkan makan malam?"

"Tidak usah," Aomine menjawab. "Aku tidak selera makan."

"Meskipun begitu kau masih harus tetap makan," Kagami kemudian berdiri dan menuju kamar Emi untuk mengompresnya yang diikuti Aomine.

"Emi, maafkan Papa," Aomine mengelus-elus rambut anaknya yang untungnya setelah dikompres Kagami, Emi mau berhenti menangis. "Papa tidak bisa menyembuhkanmu."

"Aomine, jangan menyalahkan dirimu," kata Kagami, memeluk Aomine dari belakang dan mengelus-elus lengan Aomine untuk menenangkannya. "Sebentar lagi Midorima akan ke sini jadi Emi bisa diperiksa."

Aomine mengangguk kemudian berbalik dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Kagami. "Hey, tidak adakah dokter lain selain dia di kota ini?"

"Kenapa?" Kagami bertanya dan mengelus-elus rambut biru gelap Aomine.

Aomine menggeleng-geleng yang membuat Kagami agak geli karena rambutnya yang menggelitik dagunya.

"Jangan bilang kau cemburu," Kagami berhenti mengelus-elus rambut Aomine dan mengerutkan keningnya.

"Emm…"

"Aomine," Kagami kemudian mengangkat wajah Aomine untuk meninggalkan lehernya. "Aku sudah putus dengan Midorima lama dan aku sudah tidak punya hubungan apa-apa lagi dengannya."

"Lalu kenapa kau menyuruh Midorima untuk memeriksa Emi?"

"Karena dia dokter yang bagus, ingat waktu kau sakit dan langsung sembuh setelah Midorima memeriksamu?"

"Tapi dia bukan dokter anak-anak." debat Aomine.

"Dia bisa menangani anak-anak juga," balas Kagami. "Midorima adalah dokter umum."

Aomine akan membuka mulutnya untuk berdebat dengan Kagami lagi tetapi berhenti ketika mendengar bel pintu mereka berdering.

"Itu pasti Midorima," kata Kagami kemudian menatap Aomine. "Aku tidak ingin berdebat tentang masalah ini lagi denganmu."

Aomine menghela napas kemudian menghampiri Emi dan membiarkan Kagami sendiri yang menyambut Midorima.

"Hai, terima kasih sudah datang." kata Kagami menyambut Midorima.

"Ya, kau kelihatan sangat butuh di telepon tadi." jawab lelaki berambut hijau itu setelah memasuki apartemen Kagami.

"Aku memang membutuhkanmu sekarang."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya," jawab Kagami, kemudian memutar bola matanya ketika menyadari apa maksud Midorima. "Bukan seperti itu!"

"Aku hanya bercanda, _nanodayo_ ," balas Midorima. "Di mana dia?"

"Emi ada di kamarnya," jawab Kagami dan mengajak Midorima untuk menemui Emi. "Tadi pagi panasnya tidak begitu tinggi tapi sekarang panasnya semakin bertambah."

"Mungkin dia terkena demam," balas Midorima. "Tapi aku harus memeriksanya dulu."

Kagami mengangguk dan mengajak Midorima memasuki kamarnya Emi yang di dalamnya Aomine sedang duduk di sebelah ranjang anaknya dan mengelus-elus rambutnya.  
"Aomine, Midorima sudah datang."

Aomine memandang Midorima sebentar sebelum berdiri untuk memberi Midorima ruang untuk memeriksa Emi. Midorima kemudian mengeluarkan stetoskopnya dan memeriksa keadaan Emi yang masih tertidur.

"Apakah dia sudah makan tadi?" tanya Midorima.

"Belum," Aomine menjawab. "Emi tidak mau makan."

Midorima mengangguk kemudian melanjutkan memeriksa Emi.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Kagami setelah Midorima selesai memeriksa Emi.

"Ya, Emi hanya demam biasa," jawab Midorima. "Aku akan menuliskan resep."

Kagami mengangguk dan mengikuti Midorima keluar sebelum berhenti ketika melihat Aomine hanya berdiri di tempat.

"Aomine, kau tidak ikut?"

"Tidak," jawab Aomine kemudian kembali duduk di sebelah ranjang Emi. "Aku akan menunggui Emi."

Kagami mengerutkan keningnya. "Baiklah."

.

"Aomine, aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam." Kagami berkata sambil bersandar di pintu kamar Emi dan melihat Aomine yang masih menunggui Emi meskipun balita itu sedang tidur setelah diberi obat oleh Kagami.

"Aku tidak lapar."

Kagami menghela napas lalu menghampiri kekasihnya dan mengelus rambut biru gelapnya. "Emi akan baik-baik saja, dia sudah meminum obatnya, 'kan? Ayo makan dulu."

"Aku akan menungguinya saja."

"Hey, ayo makan dulu, perutmu sakit nanti," Kagami tetap membujuk. "Biarkan Emi tidur."

"Aku tidak lapar, Kagami." balas Aomine dingin.

Kagami mengerutkan keningnya. "Kau kenapa, sih?"

"Kenapa? Memangnya tidak boleh aku mengurusi anakku yang sedang sakit?"

"Bukan begitu maksudku," balas Kagami. "Kau harus istirahat juga, aku yakin Emi akan segera sembuh—"

"Karena Midorima,"

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengannya!" seru Kagami yang langsung menutup mulutnya ketika ingat Emi sedang tidur dan dia malah berteriak. Kagami melihat Emi yang untungnya masih tetap terlelap. Dia kemudian menghela napas lega dan menatap Aomine. "Kau tahu, aku tidak ingin bicara denganmu sekarang. Temui aku kalau kau sudah menjadi dewasa."

Aomine melihat Kagami keluar dari kamar Emi kemudian dia mendengar suara pintu kamar mereka yang dibanting Kagami dengan keras dan menghela napas. Apakah dia sudah keterlaluan tadi sampai membuat Kagami marah seperti ini. Kagami sudah sangat membantu tadi membuat Emi berhenti menangis, menelepon Midorima untuk memeriksa Emi, bahkan membuatkannya makan malam. Aomine menghela napas lagi, mungkin dia harus meminta maaf ke Kagami.

Aomine kemudian memandangi anaknya sebelum mencium keningnya yang masih hangat. "Cepat sembuh, Sayang." Dia lalu menutup pintu kamar Emi setengah dan menuju dapur. Di dapur, dia melihat makan malam yang sudah disiapkan Kagami yang membuat perutnya berbunyi. "Ugh, ternyata aku sangat lapar." Aomine kemudian memutuskan untuk makan malam dulu sebelum menemui Kagami.

Ketika Aomine selesai makan dan menuju kamarnya, dia menemukan kamarnya sudah gelap dan tidak ada suara apapun dari Kagami. Dia lalu menyalakan lampu kamarnya dan melihat gumpalan di kasurnya yang dia identifikasi sebagai Kagami yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut hingga hanya kepala dengan rambut merahnya yang terlihat. Ketika tidak ada panggilan atau apapun dari Kagami, Aomine lalu menuju kamar mandi untuk menggosok gigi dan membasuh mukanya. Setelah selesai dengan semua _nighttime routine_ -nya, dia lalu mematikan lampu dan menaiki ranjang dengan Kagami yang masih belum bergerak dari posisi awalnya.

"Kagami," panggilnya dan memelukkan tangannya di tubuh Kagami.

Kagami tidak bergerak sedikitpun.

"Emi sudah tidur." lanjutnya yang masih diabaikan oleh Kagami.

"Aku juga sudah memakan makan malamku."

Ketika Kagami masih juga tidak menghiraukannya, Aomine mengeratkan pelukannya dan menempelkan wajahnya di belakang leher Kagami. "Kagamiiiiiiiii…"

"Hey," kata Aomine ketika Kagami tidak juga merespon. "Aku minta maaf, oke. Aku tidak seharusnya bertingkah seperti itu. Aku hanya sangat khawatir pada Emi. Dan kau sudah sangat membantu malam ini." katanya, menciumi leher Kagami, rambutnya, dan pipinya.

Setelah sekian lama Kagami masih tetap mengabaikannya dan Aomine berpikir Kagami masih marah padanya, Kagami akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya. "Ahomine."

"Hey kau sudah bicara lagi," kata Aomine dengan gembira. "Aku minta maaf."

Kagami menghela napas. "Baiklah, aku memaafkanmu."

" _Yes_ ," katanya dengan gembira. "Balikkan badanmu."

Kagami menuruti perintah Aomine dan membalik badannya menjadi berhadapan dengan yang lebih tinggi.

"Aku mencintaimu." Aomine berkata dan mencium Kagami tepat di bibir.

Kagami menghela napas relaks dan membalas ciuman Aomine sambil memelukkan tangannya ke leher Aomine dan membawanya lebih dekat ke tubuhnya.

"Hey," Kagami menelusupkan jari-jarinya ke helaian rambut biru Aomine ketika kekasihnya itu memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan ke lehernya. "Apakah sekarang sudah saat yang tepat?"

Aomine mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Kagami. "Baiklah, kau mungkin memang harus tahu."

Kagami mengangguk.

"Emi lahir tiga tahun lalu saat aku masih semester akhir kuliah. Waktu itu aku dekat dengan seorang perempuan dan karena kesalahan di suatu malam, dia hamil. Awalnya dia sangat takut dan akan menggugurkan kandungannya tapi aku mencoba membujuknya dan untungnya dia mau. Aku akhirnya berhenti kuliah dan mencari pekerjaan untuk memulai hidup baru. Aku juga sudah mencoba untuk mengajaknya menikah tapi dia tidak mau dan dia bilang setelah Emi lahir dia sudah tidak punya urusan lagi denganku. Dan setelah dia melahirkan Emi, dia memang langsung pergi begitu saja."

Kagami yang mendengarkan Aomine dengan sungguh-sungguh menjadi marah mendengar cerita Aomine. "Itu sangat tidak bertanggung jawab. Kenapa dia pergi meninggalkanmu untuk mengurusi Emi sendirian? Butuh dua orang untuk menghasilkan anak, dia tidak seharusnya melimpahkan semua tanggung jawab terhadap Emi padamu."

Aomine mengangkat bahunya. "Yaahh dia memang tidak menginginkan ini."

" _So_? Kau juga tidak menginginkan ini, 'kan?"

"Ya, aku juga marah sepertimu dulu waktu dia meninggalkan Emi begitu saja. Dan awal-awalnya aku juga merasa sangat berat harus mengurus Emi sendirian sambil bekerja juga, tapi setiap aku melihat Emi atau menggendongnya, aku pasti langsung merasa tenang dan berpikir semua pengorbananku tidak sia-sia karena aku mempunyai Emi bersamaku. Dia adalah hadiah paling berharga yang diberikan Tuhan padaku. Dia yang memberiku kekuatan selama ini," cerita Aomine. "Dan sekarang kau juga di sini bersamaku."

Kagami tersenyum kemudian memeluk Aomine. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

Aomine mengangguk dan mengeratkan pelukannya ke Kagami.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang." Aomine mengerutkan keningnya ketika tidak ada balasan dari sapaannya. Dia kemudian masuk lebih dalam ke dalam rumahnya dan melihat ruang tamunya kosong tanpa ada siapapun.

"Kagami?" panggil Aomine tapi masih tidak ada jawaban dari Kagami. Dia lalu menuju kamar Emi dan akhirnya melihat Kagami yang sedang menidurkan Emi di ranjangnya. "Kagami."

"Shhh," bisik Kagami. "Emi baru saja tidur."

Aomine kemudian memasuki kamar anaknya dan melihat Emi tidur dengan boneka udang berwarna orange di pelukannya. Aomine lalu mencium kening Emi dan mengucapkan selamat malam sebelum keluar dari kamar Emi dengan Kagami.

"Aku pulang," katanya setelah berada di luar dan memeluk Kagami.

"Selamat datang," balas Kagami dan mencium Aomine kemudian melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Aomine. "Aku mengalami hari yang sangat menyenangkan tadi dengan Emi."

"Oh ya?" tanya Aomine sambil mencopot jasnya dan mengikuti Kagami ke dapur.

"Ya, aku memutarkannya lagu anak-anak dan dia menari mengikuti model di video. Lucu sekali…" cerita Kagami bersemangat. "Aku sudah merekamnya di kamera kalau kau mau lihat."

Aomine mengangguk.

"Tapi setelah kau membersihkan dirimu dan makan." lanjut Kagami yang membuat Aomine mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Oh ya, kita juga memanggang kue jahe tadi khusus untukmu. Nih." kata Kagami dan memberikan Aomine kue jahe dengan beraneka bentuk yang tadi sudah dipanggangnya.

"Enak." komentar Aomine setelah memakan kue buatan Aomine dan akan mengambil lagi tapi Kagami sudah menutup toplesnya.

"Mandi dulu."

" _Yes, Mom_." Dan Aomine segera berlari ke kamar mandi sebelum Kagami bisa melemparnya dengan kaleng susu bayi Emi.

.

"Oh lihat," Aomine tertawa lepas ketika melihat Emi di layar kamera yang sedang menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya ke kiri dan ke kanan sesuai irama lagu yang disetel Kagami.

"Aku akan merekamnya lebih banyak tadi tapi memori di kamera ini sudah habis. Ketika aku sudah menggantinya dengan memori baru, Emi sudah kelelahan jadi dia hanya meminum susunya sampai kemudian ketiduran." cerita Kagami.

Aomine berganti memandang Kagami dan tersenyum. "Terima kasih sudah mau mencintai Emi."

"Hey, aku sudah menganggap Emi anakku juga. Aku sangat suka dengan anak-anak jadi bersama Emi membuatku sangat senang." balas Kagami sambil tersenyum. "Lagipula Emi mungkin satu-satunya kesempatanku untuk mempunyai anak sendiri."

Aomine tersenyum kemudian mendekap Kagami dan mencium rambutnya. "Terima kasih."

Kagami mengangguk di pelukan Aomine.

"Oh tunggu." Aomine melepaskan pelukannya ke Kagami dan berlari menuju kamar yang membuat Kagami terheran-heran. Tak beberapa lama kemudian Aomine sudah kembali dan berjongkok di depan Kagami yang sedang duduk di sofa. "Kagami…"

Kagami membelalakkan matanya kaget dengan mulut yang terbuka.

"Emm… meskipun aku membeli ini bukan untukmu awalnya, tapi aku ingin kau yang mengenakan ini seumur hidupmu." kata Aomine dan membuka kotak kecil yang berisi cincin emas di dalamnya.

"Ap—" Kagami yang sangat terkejut tidak bisa berkata apa-apa dan hanya memandangi Aomine dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

"T-tentu saja." jawab Kagami dan mengambil cincin pemberian Aomine tapi berhenti ketika akan memasangkannya di jarinya. "Uh… ini sangat canggung tapi cincin ini tidak muat di jariku."

"Oh ya," Aomine kemudian berdiri dan duduk di samping Kagami lalu mengambil cincin itu lagi. "Aku lupa kalau ini cincin untuk wanita."

"Kau membeli ini untuk siapa?" tanya Kagami yang ingin tertawa dengan situasi mereka saat ini.

"Kau tahu, pacarku dulu. Waktu aku tahu dia hamil, aku langsung mencoba menabung untuk membelikannya cincin tapi yahhh… kau tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya." jawab Aomine.

"Oh…" balas Kagami dan memegang tangan Aomine.

"Tapi aku masih tetap ingin menikah denganmu." lanjut Aomine.

Kagami tersenyum kemudian memeluk Aomine. "Aku juga."

.

.

.

A/N: nggak tahu kenapa, aku bayanginnya Aomine bakalan punya anak cewek dan dia bakal protektif banget sama anaknya XD

Lagi demen MidoKa jadi nyempil dikit :v

Sebenarnya nggak begitu puas sama hasilnya :' tapi semoga kalian bisa terhibur~

Terima kasih review, fav, follow-nya. Review lagi ya~ :)

oh ya ini juga di publish di wattpad, kalau mau berkunjung(?) silakan cari yang namanya "aamkaa" :)


End file.
